Spotlight: WILDFIRE
by Ruinedbloodshed
Summary: The major story of Wildfire’s life after landing on Earth
1. Chapter 1

"**Spotlight: Wildfire" is the major story of Wildfire's life after landing on Earth. Well technically this WHOLE story (all 100+ pages) is "part one" of her major story ark (lol pun!) This half is setting up for her revenge and the next almost done half, and I use that term loosely, is the final showdown.**

****Pretty much every story in "Oh my God what the F! And other incredible tales" happens before this major turning point in her life.****

**At this point Wildfire has been on Earth for a little over two yeas or so, thought the rest of the Autobots believe she's only been on planet for a few months (this is addressed in the story)**

**~!~!~!~!~**

**The Ark was a busy place that managed to exude a sense of ordered chaos to all that lived in it. Housing an entire army, there was always activity going on in, out and around the crashed spaceship. However with the sun shining down and the lasting peace unbroken by explosions from a failed experiment, today seemed far more clam then usual. A lone, deep blue Autobot stood at the base of the extinct volcano and seemed to be waiting for someone. Tek, the waiting bot, checked his internal clock yet again. They all where late as of a nanosecond ago. **

"**Autobots Sunstreaker and Sideswipe," He voiced over the internal communication system. **

"**Huh? Who's callen'?"**

"**Who is this?!" **

**The duel response didn't surprise the blue bot. Twins of their species usually had a close bond and would do everything together. Even finish each other sentences. **

"**You are both 0.4216 seconds late to the start of your patrolling duties." **

"**Oh it's you Tek."**

"**We're on our way right now. Don't get your circuits in a twist." **

**Tek cut the connection and folded his arms over his black pinstriped chest platting. This assignment was absurd. He was a computer hacker. He's specially was technology. He was not some… soldier drone that drove around in circles. He could easily patrol the entire planet from inside the Ark at his computer better then out here driving his tires flat. He had tried talking with Prowl but the SIC's processor was made up. He had said that everyone on board the Ark needed to take a turn with field work. And as he saw it, Tek had yet to fulfill that requirement. Soon his teammates of red and gold respectively sauntered out at an easy pace like they had all the time in the world. **

"**You're late." Tek stated again as he unfolded his arms. **

"**You're sure uptight about this for a bot that doesn't get out much." Red Sideswipe said happily. **

**Sunstreaker didn't seem as excited to be outside as his brother did. Tek quickly accessed his memory banks. The Lamborghini twins. Red: Sideswipe. Soldier. Prankster. Tendency to short change duties in favor of elaborate, illogical schemes. Regard with caution. Yellow: Sunsteaker. Soldier. Egotist. Is often part of red twin's schemes. Hold his exterior in high affection. Dangerous. Regard with caution. **

"**Who could be happy about guard duty!" Sunstreaker whined. "I just put on a new coat of wax! It's going to get all messed up now!"**

"**Personal grievances are irrelevant to the mission at hand." Tek said flatly. **

"**Mission?" Sideswipe smiled. "It's a patrol shift Tek. It's not exactly worthy of the title "mission."**

"**Where is Wildfire?" **

"**Wildfire?" the twins said as one. **

"**Affirmative." **

"**Why the pit would we know where Wildfire is?" Sunstreaker snorted.**

"**There was a duty roster change one hour, three minutes and sixteen seconds ago. She has been added to our party." **

**The Lambo twins turned to each other and shrugged. Last minute changes where nothing too out of the ordinary. **

"**Prowl's getting board again if he's messing with the schedule." Sideswipe said to his brother. **

"**Yeah he must. Remember that one time he made me go out on patrol with Percepter? What was he thinking!? It was Percepter!"**

**Tek's face stayed the same impassive mask it always was as he filed the word "inefficient" with the twin's names into his memory. He then tried to hail his twin sister through their bond. The moment he tried loud sound patterns basted his auto receptors and he closed down the link immediately. She wasn't going to answer.**

"**Hey, what's up Tek?" The twins asked as Tek held his still ringing head.**

"**I have to retrieve Wildfire. Stay here until we return." **

**With that Tek turned on his wheeled heel and walked back into the Ark leaving the twins to stare after him. **

"**Weird mech." Sides said when Tek was finally out of audio range. **

"**He's like some bizarre love sparkling of Soundwave and Prowl." Sunstreaker added. **

**Both twins turned to each other. **

"**That's the single scariest thing the universe!" They said in unison. **

**~!~!~!~**

**Tek usually didn't like to let himself feel emotions, but annoyance was starting to crawl unbidden into his systems. Wildfire was more responsible then to miss a duty roster change. Not only that but she had been taken off the rotation for a week now and had been cooped up indoors for some reason or another. Usually she hated that. Normally she would have jumped at the chance to get out. Well… usually. This time her imprisonment seemed to be self inflicted. **

**Tek stopped in front of his sister's quarters that where locked tight. Wildfire's fembot status had gotten her private quarters far from the normal dormitory section of the Ark. And technically she was not an Autobot, she was a "neutral." What was it that she had called herself? A free lance peace keeper? Tek vents exhaled a huff; it was a nice way of saying that she didn't want, or didn't have the nerve to pick sides. Besides, she was also completely incapable of co-habiting with anyone sound of mind. Or if they started out sound mind living with Wildfire quickly changed that. Tek knocked on the door smartly, but got no response. Lightly he placed his hand on the control panel for the door and the lock obediently disengaged at the hacker's touch. The door slid open and Tek grimaced as the same sound patterns blasted his audios. **

"**Well I'm not paralyzed, **

**but I seem to be stuck by you! **

**I wanta' make you move,**

**Because you're standing still! **

**If your body matches what you eyes can do… **

**You'll probably move right though, me on my way to you!" **

**Wildfire's top of the line stereo system that would make even Jazz jealous boomed the song as the warrior sang along with the music. Her tall, lean figure danced around the small room in all her red and black flamed glory. Her arms where empty, but she held them like she was carrying something. She strummed her fingers across her middle to the beat. Tek stared at his sister who had put her foot up on her recharge berth.**

"**You'll probably move right though, **

**Me on my way to you! **

**Me on my way to you!"**

**Tek had to let the scene register in his logic circuits before he could even start to fathom what the other bot was doing. He probably never would understand either. His sister loved anything that was human and she did everything in her power to mimic them. She appeared to be… "dancing" to the earth music, but that didn't look like any kind of dancing Tek knew.**

"**Wildfire!" Tek yelled trying to get his sister's attention. **

**The fembot didn't hear him and just tossed her head in response as a guitar solo broke out. Tek felt more annoyance seep into him. He should already be out on duty! Not here having a yelling match with his sister's sound system. Tek used their bond to hack her systems with a thought and turned off the music. Wildfire spun and Tek found himself staring down the tip of one of his sister's swords. She definitely did NOT like to be snuck up on. **

"**Oh. It's you." She said as the red weapon retracted back into her arm. **

"**You are late to your duties." Tek said. **

"**Did you finally fry your chips?" Wildfire huffed turning her music back on. "I'm off the rotation." **

"**You where put back on approximately an hour ago. Let's go before we're even later and reprimanded for disobeying orders." **

"**You can tell Prowl to stick it in his exhaust!" Wildfire snapped. **

**Tek's coolant vents sighed again. Wildfire was the only bot that could get under his plating and upset him like this.**

"**Sister, your logic confuses and irritates me. Three of your fellow soldiers depend on you doing the duty asked of you." **

**Tek didn't know what that hateful glare meant as Wildfire's deep blue optics settled on him. She had never in their lives looked at him like that. She looked like he had said the most offensive vile thing to her. She definitely wasn't acting like herself. Her moods where most vexing. After a long scilence the mustang spoke.**

"**Fine. I'll go. But only because you'd never let me hear the end of it."**

**Wildfire grumbled when she exited the Ark and saw who she was going to go out patrolling with. She did NOT like the Lambo twins. But at lest they had speed and could keep up with her; unlike some bots she had to share the road with. And at least it wasn't Zack. Thank PRIMUS it wasn't Zack. **

**After Tek relayed instructions for their patrol on the fringes of Autobot controlled territory around the Ark all four of them transformed. With a cloud of dust behind them the four bots headed off to endless miles of diving that waited for them. Wildfire hoped that the twelve hour patrol would be a nice reprieve from being stuck in the damn spaceship. However, it quickly turned into a test of her limited patients.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The drama continues! **

**~!~!~**

"**Wildfire. The pre-set speed limit is sixty-five miles and hour." Her brother's voice said in her cab only thirty seconds into their shift.**

**Ten minutes later and she was reprimanded again.**

"**Wildfire. There are lines painted on the road for a reason. Please stay in one lane." **

**The Mustang's frame shuddered with anger as she adjusted her position to better fit in the exact middle of her lane. Damn Primus to the pit she didn't need her brother telling her how to drive! Only five minutes this time and then…**

"**Wildfire. Your… music… is at too great a volume. Turn it down to a reasonable level." **

**Wildfire… Wildfire… Wildfire... Every few moments it seemed she had done something that needed correction. The Lambo twins enjoyed the fact that someone else was getting nit-picked for once. They didn't say anything out loud and kept their mirth to themselves as they drove on. **

"**Wildfire don't do that."**

"**Wildfire don't."**

"**Don't Wildfire."**

**This was getting down right absurd. They had only been on patrol two hours and Wildfire was ready to snap. The flamed sports car growled as she tried to use a human trick to calm down. One… Two… Three…**

"**Wildfire." **

"**WHAT?!" The red and black Mustang screamed over the comlink. **

**Damn, she hadn't even made it to four. It was a new low. She had always made it to at lest five.**

"**Excuse me solider?" **

**Wildfire cursed when she realized it wasn't her brother annoying her this time.**

"**Sorry Prowl. I thought you where my brother." **

**She could hear Sides and Sunny laughing at her while the uptight SIC stayed silent on the line. Wildfire could already tell that she was going to be lectured the minute she stepped foot in the Ark.**

"**Is something wrong?" Prowl finally asked. **

"**Everything's just as bight as Sunny." She grumbled. **

"**Hey!" the yellow mech snapped offended. "Don't call me Sunny!"**

**Prowl overlooked both Sunstreaker's outburst and Wildfire's affront as continued.**

"**If there are no problems, we have supply runs for you."**

**Wildfire ignored him as Prowl proceeded to give them instructions for boring errands. They where to pick up some medical supplies for Ratchet, something else for Wheeljack, bla bla… something bla bla… bla bla… something bla. Wildfire drowned him out and got lost her music. Tek no doubt had committed every letter of the order to his memory banks anyways. Her brother practically worshiped the Datsun like he was Primus incarnate. Wildfire's engine grumbled as the powerful horses beneath her hood longed to be let lose. **

**The Mustang didn't keep track of how long they ran errands, but every second she was kept to the speed limit her already short fuse grew shorter and shorter. Tek let the Lamborghinis get away with braking the speed limit and didn't bark at them when they drifted in and out of lanes. It only angered the Mustang further. Why where they immune from is incessant nagging? Wildfire longed for some Decepticon activity. Maybe those F-15 Eagle Decepticons would fly over head and get a lucky shot on Tek's roof and send him into a ditch for a while. Wildfire grinned at the thought. **

"**Hey? Are you guys picking up something on your scanners?" Sideswipe asked. **

**Tek and Sunstreaker immediately checked their own scanners. Wildfire, disinterested, simply continued to visualize her brother with a smoking new sun roof. **

"**Military jets." Tek said flatly. **

**That got Wildfire's attention. Quickly she scanned the skies. **

"**Likely their humans on a training mission." **

"**Three jets?" Wildfire said. "Flying in that close of a formation in a demilitarized zone?" **

"**It's nothing Fire." Tek said flatly. **

"**I trust Tek's scanners." Sideswipe added.**

"**And I trust my instincts." **

**The three jets in question roared over their roofs. They didn't attack. They didn't do anything that would warrant the Autobot's attention. Tek snorted and continued on route as if his point had been proven for him. **

"**Are you blind!?" Wildfire yelled. **

**She didn't understand how ALL Autobots couldn't remember what Decepticons looked like outside of battle. The black, blue and red and white jets couldn't have been anyone other then Skywarp, Thundercracker and the ever irritating Starscream. **

"**I'm going after them!" **

**Wildfire couldn't get the excitement out of her voice as she switched lanes to get to open road. Tek's shinny blue alt from blocked her before she could give chase. Wildfire's engine revved in fury. She had never hated the Corvette with his stupid black racing stripes so much in their lives. **

"**Out of my way Tek!" she ordered. **

"**Sister, the mission is to patrol the area. Not go gallivanting after human jets because you haven't met your personal quota for disobeying orders today." **

"**Part of patrolling is investigating suspicious activity! Your brain is hardwired with rules and guidelines, you know there are a million ways that those jets fall under the suspicious category!" **

"**And you claim Red Alert is paranoid! Your time in the outer territories has disrupted your logic systems." **

"**Outer territories?" Sunny and Sides questioned. **

"**Fine, you want to drive in circles go ahead. I'm going to make sure no humans get hurt!" **

**The powerful sports car rammed the blue's back bumper hard and the Corvette fishtailed out of her way. The engine under the black flames roared and Wildfire was gone in a blur down the road. **

"**Wildfire get back here!" Tek yelled after her. **

**The Lamborghinis and Corvette gunned their engines as they pursued the fleeing Mustang. **

"**WOO! This is fun! We need to go on more patrols with you guys!" Sideswipe yelped. "The DRAMA!"**

**Tek didn't say anything as he swerved in and out of human controlled cars. He detested breaking laws because of his disobedient sister. The three mechs gained ground as the jets banked to the left and out of sight into a wooded area.**

"**Wildfire," Tek growled warningly. **

"**Catch me if you can brother." Wildfire smirked. **

**Wildfire's exterior body shifted and changed, the red metal rearranging itself into a new shape. What looked like jet turbines locked into place where the Mustang's trunk used to be and fired up. **

"**WILDFIRE!" **

**Tek's voice was lost in a roar and Wildfire was gone beyond all hope of being caught… unless he stooped to her low. He would not. **

"**What was that?!" Sunny yelled. **

"**That reckless, careless, negligent, immature…!" Tek sputtered. **

"**Where the hell did she get jet engines?!" Sunstreaker demanded. **

"**Change of priorities." Tek said once more in his monotone that was now tinged with irritation. "We'll have to find Wildfire before we can resume our original duties." **

"**Wicked awesome!" **

**Tek briefly wondered where Sideswipe learned his human vocabulary. The hacker quickly turned his thoughts to something far more troubling then Sideswipe's love of human reality shows. He and Wildfire both shared the unique ability to change both their robot and vehicle mode in anyway they wished. Something that he at least had the good sense to keep a heavily guarded secret. Tek hardly ever saw the need to change his shape or color. Wildfire, he knew, was a lot more lacks with that dangerous information. She might as well have turned herself into a jet and paraded her ability in front of the Decepticons! The only reason the siblings where safe from becoming some kind of science experiment was because Megatron and his minions didn't know about them and their capabilities. **

"**There." Tek said.**

**The three pulled off to the side of the road where part of the guard rail had been ripped off. Fresh tire tracks in the earth beyond lead off the way the jets had gone. **

"**Split up." Tek said as all three transformed. "Sunstreaker, to the left. Sideswipe, to the right. I'll go down the center." **

"**Good luck finding her." Sides snorted as he readied his weapon. "She's better at hiding then fraggen' Mirage!" **

"**Think of it as game." Tek said, flat voiced as usual. "That should be easy for you." **

**Sideswipe narrowed his optics and gave Tek a confused look. **

"**I can't tell if your insulting me or not."**

"**Me either." Sunny said as he scrutinized Tek's blank face. "He could give Prowl a run for his credits in a staring contest." **

"**You two are wasting time with irrelevant ideas. Move out." **

**Tek headed off in his given direction and left the brothers staring after him for the second time that day. **

"**Geez! He's supposed to be younger then us?"**

"**I think his creators forgot a personally when they made him."**

**Tek thought about turning around, marching back to the twins and giving them a piece of his mind. He'd inform them that he DID infact have a fully functioning personality thank them very much! But what logic was in that? Tek stalked into the meager cover of the trees fuming. Solider models! The twins own creators seemed to have forgotten their logic programming in Tek opinion. The warrior bots seemed to forget that he had far superior hearing then they gave him credit for. And he most certainly was NOT the offspring of Prowl and Soundwave!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**:/ bla bla /:**_** = Speaking over a Twin/ spark bond **

**~!~!~!~!~**

**Sideswipe grumbled as he slunk through the light cover of trees and bushes. Not that he minded the detour from duty, but why did he have to go chasing after that crazy fembot? She'd show up sooner or later so why waste time looking for her? If those jets did turn out to be Decepticons Wildfire would just go rushing headlong in to battle and make their search that much faster. The Lamborghini mulled over Prowl's twisted sense of humor. How could he be so spark-less? To stick him and Sunny with the other set of twins was just plain mean! Even for Prowl. **

**Everyone knew Wildfire and Tek where weird. More then weird really. Those two where down right strange. They where cold and kept everyone at arm's length. The two where always quiet and had the same weird ability to sneak up on a bot like they didn't want to be seen. Both twins didn't talk a lot, though when Tek did speak it was like talking Percepter. A normal bot could only understand about half of what he said most of the time. Wildfire was even weirder then her brother. She spent most of her time off base with that human of hers. And on the rare occasion that she was in the Ark, she was locked up in her room and stayed far away from everyone else. Sideswipe himself had only seen her roaming the halls of the Ark once in the few months she had been on Earth. Those twins just weren't normal, and everyone kept their distance from them. **

**But their talents where unquestionable. Tek was the ultimate hacker. When it came to computers he was second to none. He could hack even Telatran-one, the Autobot's ultimate computer, with the slightest touch of his hand. RedAlert couldn't even keep the hacker out of his security systems. Tek was just that good. Wildfire herself was god like in a fight. Sides grinned to himself remembering some of the moves he'd seen her pull off in battle. Stuff the bot's back home couldn't even dream of. Sideswipe had never seen anyone use a Cybertrionion sword before. That kind of weapon was even more ancient then Ironhide. The Mustang had fused together the best of Cybertronion and human war craft into a beautiful dance of death. He defiantly never wanted to square off with her in a fight. **

**As the red lambo was daydreaming about fighting he was yanked sideways into a sparse group of trees. Something was clamped over his mouth and the arm holding his weapon was twisted behind his back and pinned there with a great amount of force. Sides panicked for a moment as he struggled to free himself. Whatever was holding him was incredibly powerful and didn't release him. **

"**Shhh!" **

**Came the hushed command right in his auto receptor. The grip loosened and Sideswipe was free. He whirled around to see Wildfire holding a finger to her lip components. With her battle visor down Sideswipe swore the fembot could pass for a mech. It was un nerving, and irritating, that she was quite literally his equal in size and power. He was a melee bot for crying out loud! It was insulting.**

**"Have you ever been mistaken for a mech?" Sipeswipe sneered. **

**"No, have you?" Wildfire snapped back. **

**Wildfire motioned for Sideswipe to fallow her as she turned. For a bot that wasn't listed a spy Wildfire moved like she had been trained by one Her long legs carried her gracefully through the trees and her boot looking feet didn't so much as snap a twig. Her bright paint job seemed to fade in and out of shadows and unless you where paying close attention she could slip by unnoticed. Well that explained why she could sneek up on bots. Sideswipe on the other hand seemed to be a bull in a china shop in comparison. **

"**Fraggn' trees!" He hissed. **

"**Quiet! Do you want to blow our element of surprise?" Wildfire whispered. **

"**No! I …"**

**Sides was cut off by a rather leafy branch smacking him in the face as Wildfire let it go. The red lambo let lose a string of curses as he slapped the branch back that only came back and struck him in the face again. Sides ripped the branch out of the tree with a hiss and even in death it stuck to his hands. When he was finally free of the crawling plant and was pulling leaves from his helmet he noticed Wildfire wasn't there. Or anywhere. **

"**Uh… Fire?" He asked. **

**Everything was still and quiet as Sideswipe waited. Had she left him to fend for himself? Was he in the middle of an ambush!? He whipped around at the sound of rustling with his gun aimed. Sunstreaker's surprised face looked at his as the twin brothers met unexpectedly. **

"**Sweet Primus! Do you either of you two have any idea how to silent?"**

**Wildfire removed her hand from Sunny's mouth with a frown. The golden mech twisted his face into a sneer as he glared at her.**

"**Has anyone told you that you look like a…"**

"**Don't bro. I already told her." **

"**If you two fems are done chatting… we have scouting to do." **

**Wildfire then resumed her course, making absolutely no noise. The twins grudgingly fallowed after the Mustang. After a few dozen steps she froze and held up a hand curled into a fist. Both mechs stopped on a dime and waited. Wildfire crouched and motioned for them to do the same. The three front liners crept up to the edge of the trees that ended in a sharp cut off. A good distance below them four Decepticon mechs stood, and seemed to be in the middle of a heated discussion. **

"**Damn it. How do you always know?" Sides whispered.**

"**This," Wildfire said point at her head. "Doesn't make up for this." She said point at her chest. **

"**That is illogical. Instincts are not a replacement for reason and thought." **

**Sunny and Sides both jerked up to see Tek crouched beside them. **

"**When…?"**

"**I can be rather silent." Tek stated. **

"**Well, looks like Fire was right." Sunny said looking back down at the Decepticons. "Why is there just four? There's nothing out here but disgusting nature." **

"**We'll find that out." Tek said. **

**The blue Corvette activated something on his arm as his blue visor slid down over his optics. The hacker put his other hand up to the audio receptor on his helmet. The three antenna on each side of his head pinned forward, picking up the smallest vibrations in the air. **

"**Their waiting for something." Tek said as he listened in on the conversation. **

"**What?" The twins asked quietly. **

"**Listening in is difficult. Soundwave is scrambling their frequencies. It's difficult to listen in without alerting him to our presents." **

"**Best guess?" Wildfire asked. **

**Tek's visor dimmed as he looked skyward.**

"**Scanners show no incoming Deceptacons within range. Their intentions can not be determined at this time." **

"**Let's just keep an eye on them right now." Sides said quietly. "With any luck they'll piss each other off and do our job for us."**

"**An excellent proposal." Tek said as his blue visor retracted. "Wildfire magnify subjects one and two and see if you can… …Wildfire?" **

**All three mechs turned to face the empty space where the fem had been.**

"**Hate you tell you this… but she's gone." Sideswipe said. **

"**Yes, thank you for the update." Tek said in monotone. **

**The red and gold twins looked at each other before turning back to Tek with confused and frustrated looks. **

"**Seriously Tek, we don't know if we should be offended." **

**~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Wildfire crept down around the far side of the hill and slunk around closer and closer to the group of Decepticons. Her flamed paint job was now the greens and browns of her surroundings. Wildfire looked like she was part of the hill unless she moved to quickly. The fembot looked around for Soundwave's numerous tapes but so far there where no scouts, which made her job a lot easier.**

"**WHY are we waiting out here in the middle of NOWHERE for some STUPID radio transmission?!"**

**The great thing about Starscream's high pitched, screechy, annoying, insanity inducing voice is that you always knew he was talking. Seekers had an irritating habit of not only looking exactly alike, but sounding alike too. It was a wonderful thing for recon missions when you knew exactly which plane was talking. **

"**Operation: encounter source of transmission." **

**Soundwave's voice was always easy to discern by its flat, unchanging tone. Wildfire grinned despite herself. Tek sounded like that too, though her brother spoke in full sentences and not fragments. So, they where waiting for some mysterious caller to met up with. That couldn't be good. **

_**:/Wildfire…/:**_** Tek's warning tone came over their shared bond. **_**:/Where are you?/:**_

_**:/Recon./:**_

_**:/We can't chance a communication to HQ. I want you to stand down./:**_

_**:/I'm not going to do anything!/:**_

_**:/Really?/:**_** Clearly her brother didn't believe in her innocents.**

_**:/Just doing a little recon while we're flying blind./:**_

_**:/What have you got?/:**_

**Wildfire withdrew her pistols from her subspace as she inched forward. The four mechs came into view between the light cover. They seemed to be content enough waiting where they where, not harming anything at the moment. Just listening to Starscream's rant might change that however. At the rate he used it, Wildfire wondered if the seeker's voclizer had ever given out on him. **

_**:/Four Cons. TC, SS, SW and Sound. No cassettes that I can ascertain.:/**_

_**:/Their motives?/:**_

_**:/Waiting. Someone's seems to have contacted the cons. Apparently, they've requested a rendezvous here./:**_

_**:/Hold your position until I've contacted headquarters and received instructions./:**_

_**:/I'll do my best brother dear… unless they force my hand./:**_

_**:/What is it?/:**_

**Wildfire flattened herself against the hill as her sensors and audio's picked up the sound of humans heading straight for the Decepticons. Though she doubted the Con's could hear them over Starscream's incessant ranting she still had to be careful. **

_**:/We've got a problem, humans inbound. Moving to intercept./:**_


	4. Chapter 4

Wildfire slunk back unnoticed into the shadow of the hill and carefully made her way around towards the humans. They weren't hard to find. It was a trio of teenagers that looked more like they where out for a stroll then hiking off road. Wildfire crept closer to them doing her best to keep one audio out for any Con activity.

"Pissst!"

The teens stopped their joking and the hike to look around them.

"Aaron that isn't funny!" The soul girl of the group said. "Stop trying to scare us!

"I didn't do anything!" Aaron said.

"Yeah, that's what you said the like fifty times bro!" The other boy laughed.

"I'm serious guys! I wasn't me!"

"No, it was me."

All three teens froze in place and looked around at the disembodied fourth voice. Wildfire changed her paint job from the green and brown camouflage to a subdued red and black as she stepped out of the trees. The teens scurried back in horror and awe as Wildfire took a knee before them.

"Easy guys, I'm on your side."

"You're an Autobot!" the girl said.

"Wait! One of those aliens that are all over the internet?"

"Duh Duke!"

"Well not really, but that's a long story for a different time. Listen, I know you guys are out here having fun and all but you gotta do me a favor and get as far away from here as possible."

"What's going on?" the Duke kid asked.

"If I have to ask you to leave as fast as you can you think it's going to be something good?" Wildfire asked with a smirk.

"Is it Decepticons?!" The girl asked excitedly.

"Yeah it is. A group of really nasty ones right there over this hill, so I need you to…"

"I want to see them!" The girl rushed off in the direction Wildfire had pointed.

"No no no!" Wildfire couldn't move fast enough in the cramped space to catch the girl.

The two boys rushed after their friend and Wildfire cursed the fact that she couldn't just put them in a jar out of the way. She had to crawl on her hands and knees under the trees praying to Primus that Starsceam's ego was distracting enough to let her go unnoticed. The Mustang found the human teens crouched at the lip of the hill just above the Decepticons. All three where mesmerized by the military mechs below them.

"Hey!" Wildfire whispered at them. "What did I just say?!"

"They can't see us. Besides we're just looking." The girl smiled

Wildfire wanted to tell them that Decepticons didn't care what they where or weren't doing and would use them for target practice if they got a chance.

"Ok ok ok! You've seen them; now let's back up, nice and slow and out of here before something bad happens."

"Alright alright! It's not like…"

There was the sound of sliding dirt and the human girl disappeared.

"VIV…!"

Right after her the two boys where swallowed up by the landslide. Wildfire groaned. She should have realized that "before something bad happens" was the magical words that made bad things happen. Tek was going to be pissed. She peeked over the hill to see all three high strung seekers whip around to look at the base of the hill with all six of their inbuilt weapons trained on the teens. Oh yeah, Tek was going super pissed.

"Well well well! What do we have here? A couple of flesh bags snooping around. "

Starscream walked forward to tower over the cringing teens who scrambled away from him. In a blur of red Starscream was knocked to the ground and in a flurry of movement Thundercracker and Skywarp where face to face with a pair of pistols. The Mustang placed herself between the humans and the Seekers, a thruster boot pressed to Starscream's throat while the other two Seekers pointed their weapons at her.

"Well well well…" Wildfire mocked. "Looks like you don't have any luck picking on organisms smaller then you either Screamer. You should try fighting inanimate objects. At lest when you lose to them, they won't insult you."

The Air commander's wing mates snickered at the offensive comment.

"Would you two idiots shut up and shoot!?" Starscream screeched.

"What?" Thundercracker drawled in his gravelly voice. "We can't take the time to appreciate a well executed insult?"

"Yeah!" Skywarp added. "What are we? Animals?"

"Plus they wouldn't want to do that while I'm standing on their precious air commander right? I might do more damage and humiliation without being shot." Wildfire grinned.

The blue and purple jets exchanged quick grins.

"Yeah screamer, I don't think I have a clean shot." Thunder smirked. "We might just have to wait this one out."

"You two oafs will be sorry! Get this Autobot scum off me RIGHT NOW!" the air commander shrieked.

"For the record screamer," Wildfire said twisting her foot into Starscream's throat. "I'm neutral, not an Autobot. So keep the scum comments to yourself."

"Really?" The blue jet asked arching an optic ridge. "We could make it worth your while to be a Decepticon."

"No thanks. Then I'd have to listen to THIS every day. I'd end up shooting my processor out."

"Join the club…" the purple seeker mumbled.

"Anyways, the banter has been fun, but I've got some humans to get out of here before I come back and kick your sorry skid plates around."

"Aww, why do you have to go and be like that?" Skywarp groaned. "We where having such a good time Screamer bashing."

"Job's a job." Wildfire shrugged. "Now are you going to get out a' here or I'm I going to have to get rough with you?"

The two seekers snickered to themselves as Wildfire grumbled at her poor choice of words.

"Autobot: outnumbered. Suggestion: surrender."

Soundwave had been characteristically quiet for the entire exchange but now he stepped forward with his own weapon drawn. Funny, he still had yet to send any of his cassetteacons after her. Maybe he didn't want to put them in harms way just for Starscream's sake.

"Who said I was outnumbered?"

From two different, tactically superior palaces, Tek and the twins appeared, guns drawn. Wildfire snorted, leave it to Tek to have the worse timing ever.

"I don't know where those guys came from, I could kick your afts myself."

"Decepticons, put your weapons down and vacate the premises. If you comply the situation will not escalate." Tek said calmly.

"Decepticons don't surrender!" Starscream squealed enraged.

The white and red seeker brought his arms up and fired wildly at the red Mustang standing on him. Wildfire leapt back as the nullrays zipped by her. The jet was an idiot. Tek didn't say surrender, he said get the hell out. But then over reacting was typical Starscream. The lambo twins didn't wait long to jump into the fight and return fire.

"Time to go!" Wildfire yelled as she scoped up the three terrified teens.

Laser blasts peppered her heels as the Mustang rushed away from the battle, all three humans in one hand pressed close to her chest and the other hand firing a pistol over her shoulder.

"Get back here!" Screamer screeched after her.

Wildfire put a good amount of distance between her and the battle before she dropped to a knee and gently put the humans down.

"Next time, just watch the Con's on the internet alright?" Wildfire scolded. "It's a lot safer then seeing them in person."

"I'm sorry!" The girl said, tears streaming down her face. "I didn't mean to… I just wanted…"

"I know." Wildfire said; knowing if they had switched places she would have done the same. "Just learn from this experience ok? Now, get out of here as fast as you can."

Wildfire didn't wait for the humans to run before she got up and headed back to the battle. After the crappy day she had so far bashing some Decepticon brains in would be a nice stress reliever. The energron was already pumping faster through her fuel lines as she sprinted back. Her mind cleared of everything, her focus sharpened, her senses heightened and everything seemed to settle into place. She was comfortable in battle.


	5. Chapter 5

:/ bla bla /: = speaking through a twin/bond

// bla bla // = speaking through an open com line

It's really hard to write action. So you'll have forgive my lack of eloquence when describing the fight scenes. Also Wildfire's personal fighting style is a mix between a black belt and a dancer. Like a ninja almost. She's very graceful, and like an old D&D character of mine she's a "sword dancer." But she still wields guns as well she she's a "Ninja gun blade dancer" and if that's not the coolest thing you've ever heard of I don't know what cool is!

~!~!~!~!~

Sunny and Sides had their hands full with the seekers while Tek was locked in combat with Soundwave. Wildfire leapt in and clothes-lined Skywarp and Thundercracker from behind, taking them down to the ground. Crouched, Wildfire sprang into Starscream's back as he shot at her brother. The two equal sized robots tumbled down to the ground amid the white and red jet's strangled cries.

"Get off me!" The jet wailed, flailing his arms and legs in a temper tantrum as he fell.

Wildfire snatched one of Starscream's white and blue arms and pinned it behind his back as she settled her weight on his hip joints.

"Hey screamer! I think she likes you!" Skywarp snickered as he wrestled with Sideswipe.

"I ORDER YOU TO LET ME GO!" The seeker squealed.

Wildfire twisted the trapped arm further then it was supposed to go earning a hiss of pain from the Decepticon second in command. The dark, twisted part of Wildfire's mind squealed with delight. The Red Mustang had to suppress the growing urge to do more unnecessary damage.

"The only way I'm letting you go is if you scamper back to Megatron's heels and stay there like a good little bitch."

With the quickness only the lethal air commander had, his free arm reached back and cracked her across the side of her face before she could stop the attack. Wildfire growled at her mistake and rolled with the momentum as Starscream scramble back up to his feet. Lighting fast, Wildfire's swords sprang out of her arms, slashing away the nullrays as they shot at her. In slow motion the beams sizzled by her winged shoulders and the doors of her Mustang alamode went numb. With the grace of a cat the fem sprang up from the ground, shoulder ramming the standing jet. In beat Wildfire balanced out her weight, pivoted, and like a human marshal artist lashed her leg out; squarely connecting the blade of her foot on Starsceam's cockpit glass.

The cruel part of Wildfire screamed with twisted satisfaction as the Decepticon was slammed back against the hillside and slid to the floor with a wicked looking crack running down the yellow canopy in his chest. Brutal instinct took over and the fem yanked the wounded jet up to his knees, took told of one of the air commander's ailerons and jerked it the wrong way. Both the metal and the bot it was connected to shrieked in protest.

"THAT HURTS!"

"That's kind of the point."

With her free hand Wildfire gripped the pristine white wing and bent backwards at a steep angle. The jet shrieked and fell forward only to be stopped by his aileron being jerked up against it's joints.

"Now, if you get out of here I'll stop hurting you." Wildfire smiled.

"ALRIGHT! WE'LL LEAVE! WE'LL LEAVE!"

"Good little bitch." Wildfire mocked.

She put her foot on his back and shoved the seeker face first to the ground. What she didn't expect was for the injured air commander to turn around and shoot her once he hit the dirt.

"That'll teach YOU to underestimate ME!" Starscream howled.

"Wildfire!" Tek shouted.

The hacker was currently locked in a battle of wills with Soundwave, each was trying to hack into the other's systems.

"You are going to be sorry for that." Tek said flatly.

Soundwave laughed. A creepy hollow sound devoid of life.

"You had better hope she is in a forgiving mood." Tek said with a particularly strong assault on Soundwave's firewalls.

"Oh you did it now Starscream!" Sideswipe raged. "When I get done with Skybrain I'm SOOOO jet judo-ing you're aft!"

"No need…"

"What?!" Starscream shrieked.

Wildfire stood unmoving. The hillside on either side of her head was blasted to hell. Her arms where folded over her chest plates; her bloody red visor down over her optics.

"Your lack of aim is second only to Shockwave." She growled. "But your ability to infuriate and annoy is first rate."

"Wildfire…" Tek said, the distraction making him momentarily lose the battle wills to Soundwave. "Don't kill him."

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

Starscream fired again, this time catching the red sports car in one of her winged shoulders. Already numb, the fem felt no pain as she lunged for the seeker, swords extended.

_// You do realize that she will kill him.//_ Tek sent through an open channel.

// _That is something I should care about?//_ Soundwave sent back.

_// Statistically speaking, and after analyzing the facts present, the data concludes that Megatron would be displeased if anyone other then himself where to terminate his second in command.//_ Tek countered. _//A failing that would fall upon your shoulders should he be offlined. //_

There was a pause before Soundwave stopped the hacking attempts.

_// Keep him alive. Then we'll continue. // _

_// You'll have to leave if you don't want to get killed as… get down! // _

Tek and Soundwave both leapt out of the way of a stream of fire. The trees behind them began to burn like they where dry brush under the scorching heat. Tek turned to the blazing scenery as Soundwave moved to intercept Wildfire and Starscream. The Corvette aimed his arm at the flames and the top of his gauntlet sprang open.

"Flames exceeding 1500 degrees Celsius, adjusting water temperature."

Tek fired a powerful stream of water at the fire, dowsing most of the dangerous flames before the could engulf everything. Tek switched arms and fired a stream of ice to block any remaining flames spreading. Just as the ice solidified Tek's door wing-sensory pannels snapped up and he ducked. A seeker, Thundercraker, or Skywarp, it was hard to keep the seekers straight, sailed over his head and slammed into the new wall of ice. As cracks spread across the barricade Tek turned around to see Wildfire flipping Soundwave over her head and down onto his back with a painful sounding crunch. That was going to rattle the tapes. Wildfire aimed her arm and her gauntlet opened to spit more fire. Skywarp was foolish enough to be within reaching-and-using-as-a-shield distance for Starscream and the purple jet yelped as he was burned. Tek took action and froze Wildfire's arm before she could set someone else on fire. The Mustang turned around and shot her brother a glare though her battle visor, and flexed her arm. The solid steal block of ice crumbled into chunks like nothing at all. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe leapt out of the way along with the remaining seekers as well aimed blaster fire exploded where they had just been.

"Hey watch out for us!" Sides yelped.

Wildfire didn't seem to care about her teammates as Starscream nearly missed shooting her in the side. Wildfire pivoted and shot the seeker in his already damaged wing. The airborn flyer crashed back to Earth, his wing dripping energon.

"You'll pay for what you've done to me!" Starscream screeched as clutched his wing.

Tek sighed as he felt and blocked his sister's reckless energy through their shared bond. Why was she losing control of herself like this?

"Come on Star…" Wildfire pressed the muzzle of her pistol in the Seeker's face. "If you want to take me on I'll make sure you earn the second half of your name!"

Tek analyzed the look on his sister's faceplates faster then any other transformer could compute. It should have startled him.

"Wildfire that is ENOUGH."

The gun was not removed from Starscream's face.

_:/ I told you to stand down. /:_ Tek repeated over their bond. _:/ You're braking protocol. /:_

"SHUT UP TEK!" Wildfire yelled out loud. "I'm tired of you! I'm tired of these stupid rules!"

"Battle protocol: Disengage."

Tek wanted to smile with relief, Soundwave would convince the other Decpticons to back off while Wildfire was ready to… well nothing pleasant happed when his twin was in a mood like this. Tek gave a low wave of his hand to let the other set of twins know to back off. Wildfire didn't like wasting time checking insignias when she was angry. Tek slyly turned his optics and his thoughts back to Soundwave as the two communicated secretly and silently.

"Megatron's orders: Disengage."

A few more tense moments went by as the blue mechs masterfully controlled the situation. Tek managed to talk the gun away from Starscream's face, but just barely. Insults where slung from both sides, but soon enough the collections of jets and their communication officer where off in the air, their afterburners quickly disappearing. Tek felt his very spark sigh with relief that nothing bad had happened. Wildfire's vents exhaled as her battle systems finally started to cool off.

"Wow Wildfire." Golden Sunstreaker said, not daring to get too close to her yet.

"I thought I could get mad!" Sideswipe laughed trying to lighten the mood.

Wildfire ignored the red Lamborghini as she rounded on her brother. Tek waited for the onslot of verbal abuse, but it never came. Wildfire's crimson visor glowed darkly at him and he felt her block their bond completely. It was nothing new, both of them did it from time to time, but somehow it felt different. Like it was more permanent this time.

"Let's get back to base." Wildfire snarled.

She didn't wait for anyone else as she transformed to her Mustang alt mode and with a screech of tires was off and rolling back to the highway.

"Hey wait up!"

The three mechs she left behind quickly fallowed. They flanked her when they caught up moments later. Tek let the Lamborghini twins pull along side her while he hung back, he was still computing what was wrong with her.


	6. Chapter 6

**One word. D-R-A-M-A. **

**~!~!~!~!~!~ **

**Sideswipe didn't like traveling in silence it so he tried starting a conversation. Tek never cared for idle prattle and Wildfire was content to keep ignoring them all. Sunstreaker didn't seem in the mood to talk either and soon enough Sides was muttering to himself. It was turning into quite a long drive back to base. **

**Tek still couldn't figure out why Wildfire was acting the way she was and it perplexed him. It was the first time in a very long time that he had no idea what his twin was thinking or feeling. **

"**Hey!" Sides yelled over the groups shared comlink, dragging Tek back to the drive at hand. "Fire I'm talking to you!" **

**The "male" sports car swerved and narrowly avoided trading paint with Wildfire. Tech's CPU had already analyzed the situation, calculated all possible outcomes and was ready for any reaction. He had everything planned out almost before it happed. Smoothly he reduced his speed and changed lanes away from Sunstreker as the gold mech slammed on his brakes when Wildfire swerved into his lane. The yellow Lamborghini would have crashed into Tek's front bumper if the Corvette hadn't already been safely out of harms way. **

"**WATCH IT SIDESWIPE!" His brother yelled as all three cars righted themselves. **

**Tek's processor whirred as his sister stayed unexpectedly quite. Normally she would have been yelling as well. This did not bode well. **

"**And you Wildfire!" The golden Lamborghini screeched. "You could have scrapped off my new wax!" **

"**If you want to keep any of your paint you'll shut your vocalizer right now." **

**Tek heard the shocked silence over the comlink and could almost feel the surprise from his teammates. Violent outbursts where just short of regular for her, but this icy seriousness, however, was new. Not only that, but threatening another Autobot was just way out of line. **

"**Hey Fire, no need to get upset." The red Lamborghini started. "I was just…" **

"**One more word and you'll be carrying your vocalizer back to base. I'm sick and tired of you running your mouth. " **

**Wildfire gunned her engine and pulled away from of the mechs. Tek detested braking speed limits, but this was one of those times when it needed to be done. **

"**I'll talk to her." **

**The Corvette slipped between the still stunned Lambo twins. Tek tried talking to her through their spark bond and founded it completely blocked like before. He couldn't feel anything from his twin. The hacker pulled along side his sister as she increased her speed again. **

"**Was that rebuke necessary?" He asked. "You know how much Sunstreeker loves his exterior." **

**Silence. **

"**Sideswipe is only guilty of poor judgment." **

**Nothing. **

"**Exceeding the speed limit will only result in a confrontation with human police. Prowl won't be happy."**

**Still no communication. The lack of a logical explanation wore on Tek's circuits.**

"**Wildfire we are on a mission! Reduce speed and link up with the patrol party NOW. That's an order." **

**As an officer, Tek formally outranked Wildfire, and that was something he didn't like to throw in her face. She had enough talent to be an officer herself and with a little control of that temper of hers Tek knew she could one day be rather high ranking. He was still wondering why she never applied herself. He gave her a few moments to comply but she didn't. She actually increased her speed again. The Lamborghinis sped up to keep pace with other twins. Every time Tek pulled up to Wildfire's side the fem increased her speed. **

**Sunny and Sides shared an uneasy feeling as Tek and Wildfire began racing. They said nothing as their engines roared and they left the confused lambos in their wake. The blue and red sports cars zig-zaged through traffic seeming to be unconcerned for any human law now. **

**The rest of the ride back to base was a fast one as the Wildfire and Tek made it back to base in record braking time. They all but flew into their base of operations still nose to nose and still racing as they transformed to their robot modes. Hound and Mirage had to leap aside as Wildfire power walked right between them, Tek hot on her heels. The twins nearly trampled a pack of minibots without even flinching before they disappeared into the bowls of the Ark.**

"**What was that about?!" Mirage demanded as Hound helped him to his feet.**

"**I think there's going to be a show!" Sideswipe grinned as he slid to a stop and transformed outside the Ark. **

"**Show?" Hound asked with a confused head tilt. "What show?"**

"**Tek and Wildfire are having some kind of fight. I'm pretty sure the slag is going to hit the ventilation system in about a minute." Sunstreaker filled in as he fallowed his brother inside. "Hurry up before all the best seats are taken!"**

**Wildfire and Tek were blue and red streaks as they ran trough the base. Their race took them through the most crowded areas of the base. Once those that had to quickly get out of their way recovered, they fallowed after the twins like sharks fallowing a blood trail in the water. **

**Zack was reading a data pad in his claws when he heard the first foot steps. He peered uneasily down the hall as the noise grew to a low rumbling. When Wildfire rounded the corner the black Ranger braced himself. He had never seen the fem with her visor down outside of battle and his shock was doubled when her brother appeared aright after her. Zack's first thought was that he had somehow pissed off BOTH twins. But when the rest of the Ark filed in behind them saying he was just a little surprised was like claiming Megatron was just a little egomaniacal or Starscream was just a little treacherous. Wildfire's arm whipped out and shoved the sturdy mech out of her way. Which should have been no easy task. The former con was built as powerful as Cybertionions came.**

"**Get out of my sight!" She snarled. **

**The ranger was so surprised by the ferocity of the command he did nothing to defend himself as he was thrown out of the way. The black pick up was left bewildered in the twins wake. The throng of bots made room for him as he joined their ranks, his morbid curiosity bidding him to find out what was going on.**

**~!~!~!~!~!~!~**

**Optimus Prime was talking with his lieutenants Jazz and Prowl when the automatic door was opened behind them. They all turned to see an unexpected sight. Most of the crew of the Ark was crowding around the door and even spilling into the command center. All of them where craning their neck cables to watch the red and blue twins.**

"**What do you think you're doing?!"**

**All three high ranking officers where astonished to hear Tek raise his vocalizer's volume. Optimus was stunned to see them back so fast. He had only just received Tek's transmission about coming back a few moments ago. Wildfire stormed up to him first, her visor down and what he could see of her face set in a scowl. She was holding a datapad out when she came to a sudden stop before the Prime. **

"**That was fast." Optimus commented as he reached out for the debriefing report. **

"**Sir," Tek said grabbing for the data pad at the same time. "We haven't had time to…" **

**Wildfire yanked her arm back and both Tek and Optimus's hand missed the file. **

"**I'm handing in MY report!" Wildfire growled at her brother. **

**With that she shoved the pad in to Optimus's chest with enough force to startle the red Perterbuilt. **

"**WILDFIRE!" Tek said. "That's our commander!" **

"**I know slagging well who it is!" Wildfire snarled, her dental plates flashing. **

"**Tek it's alright…" Optimus started. **

"**Sir, with all due respect, it's not!" Tek rounded on his sister. **

**The two drew themselves up and squared off face to face, each trying to stare the other down.**

"**Learn some respect for others!" **

"**Tek I'm warning you…" Wildfire's engine growled as she jabbed a finger in his chest plating.**

**The siblings didn't notice the crowd they had drawn, as the continued to growl and snap at each other as both of their tempers flared. **

"**You need to keep your temper in check! You have to learn to fallow orders!" **

"**I'm sick of all your talk! Get out of my face or I swear to Primus Tek you'll be sorry!" **

**Optimus couldn't tell who these two where anymore. This pair of siblings never ever fought with each other. What could have driven them to this extreme? **

"**Maybe I should file an insubordination report." Tek threatened. "Maybe that will remind you of the chain of commend that you think your better then." **

"**That's it! I can't take anymore of you!" Wildfire said throwing her arms up. "I'm out of here." **

**Wildfire turned on her heel and headed for the door. The crowd shuffled back out of her way. Tek wasn't about to leave it at that. His blue hand roughly gripped his sister's shoulder. **

"**Where do you think your going? We aren't done here!" **

**Even Tek's CPU couldn't calculate what happened next. Wildfire's mask clamped down over her face as she spun. Tek didn't have time to engage his own mask as Wildfire's fist connected with his jaw and sent him sprawling. Everyone present gasped as Tek slammed into the wall. Wildfire straightened up, glared at her brother and started to leave again as everyone stared at her. **

"**Wildfire what…" Jazz started stunned. **

**Wildfire didn't have time to respond. Tek was back on his feet, his battle visor down and mask clamped on his face. He lunged and before anyone could stop him. His own fist caught the side of his sister's head and she stumbled.**

"**That's enough!" Optimus roared as he put himself in between the twins before things escalated any further. **

"**ARRRGHHHH!" **

**Optimus didn't know what happened for a moment as Tek disappeared in a blur of red. Wildfire had rushed pasted him and tackled her brother to the floor. Jazz and Prowl scrambled out of the way of the fighting siblings as they rolled around the floor, ripping and tearing at each other, screaming in Cybertronion. **

"**WILDFIRE! TEK!" The Autobot leader yelled. **

**The siblings didn't hear him as the pounded each other with iron fists. They broke apart for only a second as they scrambled to their feet. Everyone assembled ducked and dodged as Tek was picked up and thrown through the air. The hacker crashed through the doors and into the hall. The crowd of onlookers scattered as Wildfire gave chase. **

"**GET UP!" Wildfire screamed. **

**Zack had enough. This was insane, those two got along better then anyone and now they where trying to tear each others sparks out. He freed himself from the crowd and quickly put himself between the struggling to stand Tek and the oncoming Mustang. **

"**Wildfire stop!" He growled as he blocked her path. "This is crazy." **

**Wildfire didn't even seem to care that he was there. Her arm whipped out, grabbed the black mech's shoulder and flung him aside without missing a beat. Zack hit the wall with enough force to scramble his processor for a moment. Blue hands snatched the fem's helmet in the fray and Tek slammed his forehead down on his sister's. Dazed, Wildfire couldn't do anything when Tek's foot collided with her chest and sent her flying. She landed hard and skidded down the hall for a few meters before she flipped herself up. Tek was already within range again and punching at her face. The red warrior dodged and grabbed the arm, flipping Tek over her shoulder. Tek crashed through the outer door and rolled in the dirt outside. **

**The Corvette stumbled to his feet in time to defend himself from another attack. The crowd poured from the Ark and stood in a line watching the two beat the slag out of each other.**

"**YEAH FIRE! GET EM!" Sideswipe yelled pumping his arm in the air. **

**After a moment Prime pushed through the crowd and showed up on scene. He ordered Jazz and Prowl to help him settle this insanity. The two officers leapt on Tek and Optimus himself caught Wildfire by the arms. It was a struggle to pull the two apart. It took everything they had to separate them and even still the twins struggled to get back to beating the each other. **

"**LET ME GO!" Wildfire yelled. "I'm going to KILL him!" **

"**I'll kill you first!" **

"**I HATE YOU!"**

"**I HATE YOU MORE!" **

"**Stop it! Both of you!" Optimus bellowed over the both of them. **

"**Yeah guys! Knock it off!" Jazz said, hard pressed to hold back Tek even with Prowl's help. "Your family!"**

"**Pompous know it all!" Wildfire yelled.**

"**Insufferable maverick!" Tek yelled back. **

"**I said stop this right now!" Optimus ordered. **

**Tek broke lose from his captors and headed for Wildfire again. Prime didn't let Wildfire go, even to avoid Tek's attack. The hacker got a sucker punch in on her mask plating before Wildfire could recover. Prowl and Jazz where on him a moment later. Prime felt wildfire slip out from his grip. In a flash he was cracked across his face plating by a solid steal fist. Everyone froze including Tek and Wildfire as Optimus hit the ground. Wildfire's engine grumbled as she stared at the leader she had just struck down. Everyone gasped and stared. Tek was the only one that could speak.**

"**WILDFIRE!" Tek said unbelievably. "You just… just… "**

"**ENOUGH!" Wildfire screamed. "I know what I did and I don't care! I'm sick and fucking tired of you! And this stupid fucking base and these stupid fucking ASSHOLES!"**

**Wildfire flung her arm out to indicate the watching Autobots. **

"**I hate you all and you can all GO DIE IN A FIRE! I FUCKING QUIT!"**

**Optimus sat up holding his still ringing head in time to watch Wildfire speeding off in a cloud of dust. **

"**What just happened?" The Simi truck asked.**


End file.
